Who We Are & Who We Need to Be
by AdriDee
Summary: Formerly titled 'Latch'. A new village is built from the ground up in a new location. A new form of government is developed by a King and Queen who vow to learn from the mistakes of past chancellors, commanders, presidents, and chiefs. They keep their people safe. They keep each other alive. UPDATE: Finished!
1. Prologue: Don't Kill the Messenger

**AN** : This takes place in an unspecified future. The first chapter is told from the point of view of a new character, but the rest of the story will be from the point of view of the King and Queen (formally known as the Rebel and Princess of The 100).

* * *

 **Prologue** : "Don't Kill the Messenger"

This had been her first mission. Upon vowing loyalty to the new leader of the Clans people of the East Forrest, young Maple had been sent out to the south. She was to arrive at the newly developed village in the forests, known as Devarim.

It contained a mixture of sky people and clans members from both outside and inside the forests. They had caused a lot of ruckus when they had first settled in the woods, but in time, they had gained alliance with some of the clans.

Maple's clan had been one of them, but a full moon ago a civil war broke among her people. Loyalties were shattered, people were killed, and out of the rumble rose a new leader of the clan. Neola was admired by most of Maple's people. She promised change and vowed to strengthen them all. Maple was among those who believed Neola and hadn't wasted any time in offering her loyalties.

Neola granted Maple a spot among her warriors, but only with the condition that she go to Devarim and bring the Queen to her.

Without hesitation, Maple agreed and immediately ran south. She knew where Devarim was. She had gone there plenty of times with other members of her clan to trade goods.

But during her journey south, she had never stopped to think about the King and Queen. While the Queen was well liked by most of the other clans, the King was someone anyone in their right mind would fear of meeting. He was notorious for ruling with an iron fist. He was intelligent and a highly skilled warrior who didn't seem to be scared of anything—including death. He might have lost a few battles, but everyone knew he always won a war.

Standing outside the heavily gated and guarded village of Devarim, these thoughts finally floated through Maple's head. Suddenly, she wasn't so sure she had made the right decision of coming here.

She was contemplating on heading back home when one of the villagers spotted her. A grey, heavy weapon was raised at her. "Who are you?" the warrior demanded.

In a small voice, Maple addressed herself and said why she was here.

Several minutes later, she was taken inside the village. Dozens of armed warriors watched over her as they waited for their King and Queen to give them orders.

Maple had arrived a little before noontime, and it wasn't until the sun went down when she was finally lead deep into the village. She was blindfolded throughout the entire walk.

Once the walking stopped, her blindfold was taken off. About a dozen set of eyes locked on her. There twenty warriors standing along the walls, their weapons at the ready. Twelve people sat around a half circle table, looking at her. At the head of the table were a man and woman.

The woman had short, wild, yellow hair that was pulled back in several braids. Her skin was fair and her eyes were a soft blue. She didn't have a smile on her face, but her facial features were soft, as if trying to tell Maple there was nothing to be afraid of.

However, to the right of the Queen, the King held no soft features. It was the opposite, in fact: the man's own facial features warned Maple that there was _much_ to be afraid of. He had darker skin with dark eyes. He had extremely short black hair; it looked as if he usually shaved it off. There were tattoos marked along his neck and forearms. His knuckles looked rough and beat up, as if he used them on a consistent basis. And those deep scars on his left eyebrow and chin only made him look more lethal to her.

Yes, all the rumors were true, Maple was sure. The King was a warrior among warriors.

The stories Maple heard of the King painted him as a well-respected and much feared man. He was harsh. Cruel. Dangerous. Looking at him, Maple believed those descriptions weren't enough. The King certainly could make anyone fear his presence by simply looking at them; he was doing so with her.

"What is it that you want?" His voice was as equally intimidating.

Maple fought back her fear as she spoke. She decided to just stare at the Queen. She still held a soft look on her face. "My leader wants to meet with the Queen. She requests the King not attend." She avoided the fiery look of the King, but could feel him burning holes into her.

Maple had been told the King hated being excluded from leadership meetings. It was well known the King and Queen of Devarim were a solid team who co-lead their people. Neither did anything without the other. But Maple had been given orders. The Queen was to come meet with the new leader of the clan…without the King.

The King got up from his chair and gave a low, terrifying scoff. "You really think we're going to fall for that?"

Maple didn't meet his eyes. With that lethal look, she thought he might kill her without raising a weapon.

"You tell your clan leader that—" he began to threaten.

But he was cut short. The Queen stood up and spoke. "I'll meet with her," she said with a final tone.

The King snapped his head in her direction. His eyes blazing with fury.

Maple coward down in her chair. She was sure she was about to witness a second civil war in this very moment. King Bellamy looked ready to strangle Queen Clarke.

* * *

 **NOTES** : So, I'm starting a new story—kill me! This will be a 6-chapter story. The chapters will not be too long; they'll be fairly short. Promise! I will (hopefully) be done with the story by the end of the year.

R&R!


	2. 1: Keep the Both of Us Alive

**AN** : Now, it's all told in Bellamy and Clarke's perspectives.

* * *

 **Chapter 1** : "Keep Both of Us Alive."

"Give us a minute." Bellamy requested of the council.

His voice left no room for argument, but due their laws, the council members could not leave without _both_ their king and queen ordering them to do so. The council turned to their queen.

Clarke gave them a short nod.

Without another word, the council and guards left the room, taking the young clan messenger with them.

Once they were outside, neither Clarke nor Bellamy spoke for a moment. Bellamy began to pace back and forth, trying to clear his head.

Clarke watched him for a time. But it got to the point that it was annoying her. "Will you stop that?"

Bellamy kept pacing. "I'm trying to figure out the best way to say this calmly."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "You don't do calm, Bellamy. Just spit it out."

Bellamy turned to her, his eyes blazing with fury. She gave him the go-ahead, so he wasn't going to hold back. "Have you lost your goddamn mind? Why the hell would you agree without consulting me first?!"

" _You_ were a breath away from making a decision without consulting _me_ , so don't act the victim," she snapped.

He shook his head.

Clarke let out a slow breath, doing her best to be patient. "We need to find out more about the new chief and the clan. Making this deal was our best option."

"She could be lying!" he boomed.

Clarke was sure the council members could hear him. She remained calm. "We could be careful, just in case she _is_ lying."

"We don't know anything about this chief! She could be a maniac. She took over that role by force—she's killed dozens of our allies already!"

"Then, we just have to be smarter than our allies."

"It's risky!"

"We've always taken risks. You, more than anyone," she reminded him.

Bellamy looked ready to punch a hole in the wall. " **We don't take risks with your life**!" he bellowed at her.

She took a deep breath. She hated when anyone yelled at her, especially him. And especially with their people within earshot. It only made her look weak. Now, she _**had**_ to make sure she got her way.

"We've _always_ risked our lives," she reminded him. " _You_ going alone to Mount Weather, knowing full well you could have been killed a hundred different ways. _Me_ meeting with the clan leaders with little to no security. The grounders could have killed me easily, and one almost did."

"That was _before_ our new agreement as co-leaders," Bellamy tried to reason. "We vowed to keep the both of us alive, remember? Without us—without _**you**_ —our people don't stand a chance. We've seen what happens when you're not around. We learned the hard way when you left us how bad it could be."

Clarke couldn't help the guilt from making its way through her emotions. Leaving her people after the travesty at Mount Weather had been the best thing she had done for herself, but the worst decision for her people. Much had happened since that devastating period, Bellamy claimed he had forgiven her, as the rest of her people had ensured her. But forgiveness did not erase memory and fact. On the rarest of occasions when emotions were running on high, such as now, what she had done was brought up to make a valid point.

Bellamy didn't appear to feel bad for bringing up the past. He was wanting to make a point as to how right he was. "If something were to happen to you, their humanity is gone. Their _hope_ is crumpled."

Clarke remembered the day the two of them came up with the rules on how to govern their people; on how to be co-leaders. She had vowed to never risk her life unless absolutely necessary; Bellamy had made the same vow. She had learned the hard way that without her, Bellamy was a strong leader, but he didn't always make the best choices or had the best ideas. He was more impulsive; whereas, she was more of a planner. She was a strong leader without him as well, but alone, her people didn't always follow her. Clarke was the one who came up with the ideas, and it was Bellamy who inspired the people to believe in those ideas. The people needed their King and Queen equally.

And this was one of those times Clarke had an idea that had strong potential of working, but if she was wrong, the risk could be far too great. Bellamy focused only on the negative. To be without his colleague was not an option; he was not backing down. " _I_ give them inspiration; _you_ give them hope. _I_ bring them strength; _you_ give them humanity. _I_ make the tough calls on the battlefield; _you_ make the tough calls with diplomacy."

"And this is one of those tough calls," she tried to reason with him. "It's one that's hard for all of you to accept, but one that's necessary. You refuse to see it right now, but I'm telling you, it's our only shot in figuring out who this new chief is."

Bellamy's jaw hardened. "You can't trust her."

"She could be telling the truth."

"It could also be a trap! Goddamn it, Clarke!" He hit the chair next to him hard, knocking it to the ground.

Clarke didn't say anything. She knew Bellamy well enough to speak too soon when he was this upset.

Bellamy continued to pace and take deep breaths. It took him a full minute until he was calm enough to rationally think. He stopped right in front of her and turned fully towards her. He stood there, watching and observing her as he often did when he was trying to make up his mind about her judgments—her decisions that he often did not agree with.

She kept eye contact with him and didn't look away. She knew he was looking for a hesitation—a doubt. If he noticed a weakness in her then he wouldn't back her up on this; and she _needed_ for him to back her up on this.

He was considering her plan. Thoughts and different scenarios were rolling around his head. At first, the scenarios were bad—they ended in horrible ways. But then slowly, different plans began to play out. Was it possible this could work?

He let out a few torn breaths. He was debating within himself. He hated when this happened. Hated when Clarke's plans involved risking her life….

Clarke continued to stand still. She didn't want to say or do anything to sway his decision. She had to keep still and allow Bellamy to come to his own conclusion.

Finally, he met her eyes again. He looked defeated and anxious, but also determined. "You're going with full body armor. No less than four weapons on you. Miller, Harper, Potomac, Delphi, Glass, and Lucas will be with you at all times. We'll give you six hours to make the trip. If you're not back by then, I'm going out there myself with a search and rescue party. Is that understood?"

He had a look on his face that he only wore when he was giving orders to his soldiers. He was being King at the moment, and wanted no lip. But she was Queen, and she always gave lip when necessary. They both knew this. "I'll agree with the body armor and the weapons, but only Delphi, Glass, and Lucas are coming with me. Miller needs to stay on your side at all times, as should Potomac. And if something happens to Miller, Harper is next in line for Chief Security. She can't be risked; she should stay behind. And I want twelve hours, not six."

A flash of anger appeared in his eyes, but he took a few seconds to think before he spoke. Bellamy took a step closer to his colleague. "Potomac _will_ be with you. Harper can stay at Camp. And I'm _not_ giving you more than seven hours. It's three hours to get there and three hours to get back." His voice was full of finality.

Clarke knew better than to push him. She gave a short nod. "Agreed."

"Good." He turned away from her and marched over to the door to open it.

Outside waiting by the doors were the guards. Bellamy immediately began to spit out orders. Clarke was told to gather up her necessities for the trip so she and her team could be on their way to their mission at first light.

She walked to the back of camp, where her home had been built. It was a private building sectioned off deep into the camp, with dozens of trees separating her from the rest of the people. The lead of Security and lead of Engineering created this space for the King and Queen to prevent anyone uninvited from entering. The building was attached to a small cave, and was equally divided in two pieces. One half contained a room for Bellamy and the other a room for Clarke.

Once she was inside her home, she got ready for the next day. It didn't take her more than five minutes to be prepared for the next day. She was always prepared for situations such as this. Her pack was always right by the door, ready to be taken at any last-minute emergency. It contained medical supplies, combat gear, survival tools, rations, water—everything and anything to survive alone for four days out in the wilderness. Even her hiking boots and hiking clothes lay right next to the pack. She was always ready.

She decided to take a long shower to forget her day at work.

* * *

 **DATE:** 12/4/15


	3. 2: Ember & Kerosene

**WARNING!** This is a veeeeeery "M" chapter. Anyone under the age of 17, do not read. The rest of you who are perverted little smut-lovers: enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 2** : "Ember and Kerosene"

Bellamy and his team were ready for the next day rather quickly. This was because he had plans for every scenario imaginable, had created special teams and task force for any circumstance. Being on the ground for this long had taught Bellamy that training and preplanning were essentials for staying alive. It didn't take long to gather up Clarke's team and give them instructions.

He got to his bedchamber door and took a deep breath before he entered. He tried to clear his head of the day's events. His wife disliked when he came home and all he talked about was work. They had a few rules in their relationship, among them was: no speaking of work the first hour of getting home.

With his mind slightly at ease, he entered his home and took off his working boots and clothes. As he made his way into his bathroom to get into the shower, he could smell the tea his wife was making. He showered quickly, wanting to get to her side as fast as possible. He had been away from her side too much for his liking.

No more than five minutes later, he had on a fresh pair of underwear and pants. He hurried over to his wife, who was already serving two cups of tea. Her back was to him, but he knew she could feel him approaching.

He wrapped his arms around her waist from the back. He breathed in the lavender smell. Just by the type of shampoo she used today, Bellamy could tell it had been a rough day for her, but because of their rule he forced himself to not ask about her day.

Instead, he snuggled close to her and placed kisses along her neck.

She moaned in enjoyment when his lips grazed her earlobe and nibbled. She reached behind her and rubbed his neck, pulling him closer.

He rubbed circles on her stomach, knowing how much she loved when he did it.

She, in turn, massaged the back of his head. She knew how much it turned him on.

Her ember was always small when they were in the same room together. But the moment his kerosene touched her, multiple explosions took place.

Bellamy couldn't hold back anymore. He twisted her around and kissed her passionately. She met his kiss with an equal amount of passion.

Placing his hands on her ass, he lifted her up and put her on top of the table. Her legs dangled on either side of him.

He tugged at her clean t-shirt and was pleased to know she hadn't worn a bra underneath. He massaged one of her breasts as his other hand traveled down her stomach.

In the meanwhile, his wife was pulling down his pants and underwear. She took him in both her hands, teasing his head lightly with one hand as her other kneaded his balls.

He let out a moan of pleasure. Two could play it that game.

He got to her panties and pulled them aside. The moment his fingers grazed her bottom lips, she gave out a soft whimper. Bellamy chuckled at her. She was always so weak to his touch.

Her eyes snapped open, knowing full well what he was thinking.

It always amazed him how that look of annoyance she was wearing now both petrified him, but turned him on all at once.

Before she had a chance to do something back to him, his fingers found her sweet spot and began to stroke it slowly.

"Fuck!" she squeaked out, pulling her lips from his.

He loved hearing her cuss. She was always so well-mannered and well-behaved. He liked the fact that he was one of the few she let know a different side to her; a looser and wilder side.

He wanted to see more of that lioness in her. He inserted a finger inside her warmth and his speed quickened.

A loud moan escaped her lips as she clung to him, her nails digging deep into his shoulders. "You always have to make me cum first," she let out in deep breaths.

"You know how much it turns me on," he breathed out as his lips claimed hers one more time.

Placing one arm around her back, he stroked her with more intensity. He inserted two more fingers. God, he loved being inside her. It could be any part of his body: his fingers, his dick, his mouth, his nose. It was his favorite spot to be in.

She let out another loud squeak, but she kept herself from getting too loud. "Bellamy—" His fingers were now turned up, hitting her g-spot. She knew was he going to do. It was one of his favorite things to do to her.

He gave her a wicked grin. He leaned in and gave her a sweet and loving kiss, but then went back to business. "Let it go, love. For me." His pace quickened and it wasn't long before his finger, her legs, and his arm were covered in her juices.

Her scream was music to his ears.

He got to his knees and placed kisses along her inner thighs and lower lips. He cleaned her up. She always told him his lips and tongue worked better than a shower and towel.

When he was done worshiping her, he took her in his arms and went over to their bed. He laid her down gently as he climbed on top of her, settling himself in between her thighs.

His wife took his ear into her mouth and she gently nibbled it. "Ride me," she said in an almost begging voice. She rubbed herself against his cock.

He smirked at her. God, he that potty mouth made him want to ride her hard. He poised himself at her entrance as he hovered his lips on top of hers. "How do you want it?"

She let out a pleasing moan. She loved his dirty talk, too; it added more kerosene to her ember. "Hard," she said as she rubbed him more frantically.

He let out a throaty chuckle as he wrapped one of her legs around his waist. "Hold on tight."

She immediately held onto him by taking his shoulders.

No more than a second later, he was inside her. And he immediately pulled fully out of her.

A groan of pleasure and frustration came out of her. She took a hold of both his ass cheeks and she tried to push him back into her.

Always so impatient. Bellamy quickly entered her once more, with a long and powerful stroke.

His wife let out a gasp of surprise and pleasure. "Shiiiiiiiiit."

He stayed where he was, enjoying her writhing and thrashing against his cock. Her eyes slightly opened and she looked up at him with need. "Please," she begged.

He obeyed. His strokes came long and slow at first, though. He wanted to enjoy this.

She let out shallow breaths. "Prick," she let out. She was in pleasurable pain. She both hated and loved when he went this slow.

But the name-calling was going to cost her. He quickly came out of her. "What was that?"

"Fuck!"

He pushed into her with great force, knocking her breath away. "That's right."

But she had had enough of the sweet torture. She pushed up from under him and forced him onto his back.

He let her straddle him. This was his favorite position anyways. He had a perfect view on her amazing rack as she bounced up and down on him. And from this position, he was able to enter her more deeply.

She rode him fast and hard, the way she liked it most nights.

He reached to where they were joined and began to rub her.

"Yes," she breathed out as she frantically moved him in and out of her.

She was close; he knew it. Her body was tensing up.

He sat up, wrapped one arm around her waist to help her bounce harder on him. He kept his other fingers close on her nub.

Her arms and hands clung to him as she begged her body to let go.

He was almost there too. Just a few more strokes.

Her nails were leaving marks on him now, digging deep and breaking skin. He couldn't hold it anymore. In one more stroke, he came deep inside of her.

And his cum is what she needed to reach her own orgasm. She floated up to the skies where she stayed for several long, beautiful moments before she slowly descended back to earth.

Back into his sweaty arms and chest.

He laid them both down on the bed as they caught their breath.

They were silent for several minutes, until she spoke. "I'm waiting for the day where sex isn't this good with you."

He laughed and pulled her close. "You're going to be waiting for a loooooong time."

She joined him in the laughter. "I better. I'm planning on sharing countless nights with you, Bellamy Blake."

"I'll do my best to keep that promise."

She stared up lovingly at him. "I'm serious. I'm talking decades."

He simply smiled at her. They both knew all he could do was try. There were no guarantees he would living a great, long life. Being the leader of a powerful village only made his head a target.

She stared up at him for a long while, until she finally said the words she'd been dying to say all day. "I love you."

In turn, he had been wanting to hear those words from her all day long as well. He leaned down and found her lips, her heart. "I love you."

* * *

 **NOTES** : There won't be another graphic scene like this one...I don't think.

 **DATE:** 12/7/15


	4. 3: Home is a Safe Place to Land

**Chapter 3** : "Home is a Safe Place to Land"

Clarke cuddled closer to the man next to her. It had been a long day at work and all she wanted to do at the moment was forget all her problems and believe she had a normal life. He always could do that for her: make her believe that the outside world did not exist. In this bed, it was only the two of them.

"Want me to grab another blanket?" he asked lovingly as he rubbed her shoulders. Her skin must be cold if he was asking.

She tossed her leg on top of his, keeping him where he was. "No," she said lazily. "I want you to stay where you are."

He planted a kiss on top of her mane.

"But in the morning, can you get some new batteries and lights?" she informed him.

He agreed to do so.

For the next fifteen minutes, the two conversed about trivial things. They bantered and made each other laugh, something they hadn't each done much of that day. Clarke wouldn't want her relationship to be any other way.

Since she and the rest of The 100 had landed on earth, she had gone through many transformations. She had been the calm one; the reasonable one who held on to her humanity while those around her gave in to chaos. She had been the tough one; the impulsive one who shut down her emotions. That had been her dark stage, when she had lost reason and heart. It had made her turn her back on her people. And while she was told time and time again that she was forgiven for her past mistakes, Clarke never fully let herself off the hook. Her people needed her to be her best; locking down her emotions had not been the wisest decision.

There had been a moment when she wasn't so sure she was deserved to be leader—she had doubted herself. She had been responsible for many of her people's deaths. At first, it had been difficult for her to forgive herself for all the bad she had done, but the loving man she was embracing now had showed her how to let go. He brought her back her humanity and confidence and convinced her that she was _meant_ to lead.

Clarke didn't think there was another person in the world who knew her better than he did.

During the few times she lost faith in people, he was there to bring her back her hope. After knowing her for so long, he knew what to say to make her believe again. With a simple look, he was able to bring her back to her center.

Clarke never would have guessed she would have found a life partner who would be her emotional rock. Most of her life, she had done that for herself. But after all the events had occurred just a month before she turned eighteen years old, she no longer had to deal with her baggage on her own. The time came for her to accept that if she were going to remain sane and have happiness in her life, she would have to lean on this man. He was there to keep her calm when she was close to losing it. He was there to catch her tears on the few occasions her emotions were running on high. He was the place to land when all she wanted to do was give up.

Here in his arms was all the energy she needed to face the harsh reality of earth. Here in his safety was all she needed in order to be the queen her people needed.

He was what she needed.

~t~t~t~t~

Bellamy had always been a hothead; he knew it. His mother had done her best to keep him in check. Even his sister had tired herself endlessly to keep him from making ballsy decisions. But due to his background, he was the way he was and there would be nothing that could change him.

Having to grow up at the age of six, Bellamy had never truly experienced what innocence meant. He had aged ten years when his sister was born. And when she had been caught, he was a man nearing midlife as opposed to being a twenty-two-year-old. So, when he landed on earth, he tasted what adolescence was like and became infatuated with it. He made shitty decisions; poor choices that cost one too many lives. But that period of rebellion lasted no more than a month before he noticed the errors in his ways. He became an almost-forty-year-old again and took his role as a leader of the Hundred serious.

With time and experiences, Bellamy became less intense and only turned harsh when the occasion called for it. He was cold towards his enemies for obvious reasons, but his soldiers also had first-hand experience as to how tough he could be. The delinquents couldn't be babied. They needed order and someone to follow. Bellamy had been that person for them.

But being leader and the person people depended on came at a price. Sometimes, the pressure to make the right call became too much. People were killed—some of his soldiers lost their lives. He blamed himself of course, but kept it in.

It had been his wife who broke down his walls. She saw the pain he carried on his shoulders. It took time for him to trust her with his thoughts. It took months for him to let her in. It took many full moons until he finally broke down in front of her. But he finally did.

That night—it had been too much. He had lost one of the few people he still very much cared for and loved. But _she_ had been there.

She hadn't said anything as he finally gave in to the agony and guilt. She had simply held him close in the dark. She allowed him to finally mourn all he had lost: his childhood, his friends, his innocence, his mother, his…..

It had been a dark night. The blame slowly ate at him. But she refused to allow him to lose himself fully to these emotions. She made him fight. He was a soldier amongst soldiers. A fighter amongst fighters. He was her warrior and she would be damned if he proved her wrong.

So, he did. He fought. He dealt with his demons little by little and learned to be stronger. For her. For their people. For himself.

She was what he needed.

This strong, fierce blonde who always had been able to bring out the best in him was what he needed.

A long time ago, in their past lives, she had been a pain-in-the-ass princess. But now, she was the queen who he vowed to always protect and stand right next to. He had come a long way from the rebel leader he used to be. He was now a powerful King and that was mostly thanks to the blonde in his arms.

Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake had saved and changed one another in many ways.

* * *

 **NOTE** : Ok, it was pretty evident that this was a pairing of Clarke and Bellamy, but I thought leaving their names out of each other's POVs for a while kind of added an element of "are they, aren't they". :)

 **DATE:** 12/10/15


	5. 4: Secrets

**UPDATE:** The title of the story was always going to change until I found a more proper one. Thankfully, I believe this story is now accurately titled. :)

* * *

 **Chapter 4** : "Secrets"

Her blue eyes traveled up until they met his brown ones. A slow smile appeared on her face. Out in public, she was able to tone down her emotions for her partner. They had come to an agreement. When they were among their people, they were co-leaders, nothing else. But here at home, they were so much more. Alone with him, she could allow herself to feel every positive emotion she suppressed in the outside. Here, they were allowed to simply be Bellamy and Clarke.

He smiled back at her, something he rarely did in the outside, but the smile didn't fully reach his eyes. He wasn't fully there with her. He was thinking of other matters at the moment.

She climbed up his body until her face was leveled with his. "What are you thinking about?" she asked as she lazily set kisses along his jawline.

Bellamy wrapped his arms around her, keeping her where she was. "You. Always you."

She narrowed her eyes at him, letting him know she didn't believe him. "I'm with you at all times of the day. I can't be the only thing that goes on in your mind."

He shook his head. "Everything I think about is always linked to you." He gave her a small pecked on her nose.

"I'll be the judge of that. What were you thinking?" she asked again as her fingers lingered on his chin and lips. Now that she was alone with him, she couldn't stop herself from touching him.

It took a while before he answered. And he took his time because once he answered her question the hour would be gone. Their private world wouldn't contain just the two of them anymore. It would contain all their problems of the outside world.

But he finally said it. "How maybe it's best if I go with you to meet this East Forest clan chief."

She let out a heavy sigh and she rolled off him.

Yeah, the hour was over. They were discussing work now.

Bellamy sat up and stared down at her. His loving features were gone, replaced by the face he used when discussing serious matters as the King. "I'll take Miller, Seneca, and Warren with me. No one knows this forest better than Seneca. She can make sure we take routes that would be difficult for anyone to know we're following you. Warren is our best marksman. If it turns out to be a trap, he can take down the enemy in a flash and allow you and your team to get out of harm's way."

Clarke nodded at his words, her features had turned to the Queen's as well. "I was thinking the same thing during the meeting. I didn't want to say it in front of the others. You should disguise yourselves. Make yourselves appear to be forest men. Just in case if you _are_ discovered, you could always argue you're just a random clansman, not the King of Devarim.

"If they learn that the King has taken upon himself to keep the Queen safe, it'll raise suspicion. We can't afford the enemy learning we're involved."

Bellamy nodded in agreement.

Very few knew about their relationship. Only a handful had been trusted with the knowledge that the King and Queen of Devarim were married. Outsiders were led to believe King Bellamy took many women into his bedroom and had no intentions of ever finding a mate. And because of Clarke's previous romantic link with other females, Clarke was believed to prefer her same sex. It also helped when Clarke and Bellamy constantly butted heads in public and during meetings; no one suspected the two were remotely interested in one another romantically.

It was the way the pair wanted it; everyone needed to be ignorant of the truth. Clarke and Bellamy knew if word got out they were in love, their enemies would use it as a weapon. They decided keeping their people from the truth was a necessity. Their people could disclose vital information to the enemy without meaning to.

Out in public, they kept a respectable distance from one another. They didn't touch, they didn't look at each other for too long, and they never spoke of anything other than business.

To keep their secret hidden from their people, a few nights a week, Jones (one of Bellamy's most trusted men and one of the few who knew the truth of the Bellamy and Clarke) would sneak into Bellamy's room and women would be called in. With the lights turned off, the women were none the wiser. They believed they were sleeping with the king, not his bodyguard. And Jones loved being able to have multiple lovers.

Every so often, Clarke would hold meetings with other female clan leaders in her chambers. She never did anything with the female leaders, but rumors spread. And Clarke would never deny the rumors.

Clarke sat up and leaned against the bedframe. Bellamy wrapped his arm around her. "What do we tell Seneca and Warren?" he asked her. "Miller knows about us, but Seneca and Warren don't. They'll suspect why I'm going with them. And even if they don't ask, they might inform someone that I was part of a secret team that helped guard you."

Clarke thought for a moment. "Cover your face. Pretend you're a grounder who has a mutation mark. Miller can tell them you're a new recruit from one of the Eagle Rock clan. Say Miller has taken you in as a new cadet."

"What about the people here? What if they want to reach me tomorrow?"

"Say you're off with Harper. Have her keep out of sight all day."

Bellamy nodded in agreement. For the next few hours, they discussed how the day for tomorrow was going to go. Clarke came up with ideas on what to offer Neola as a peace treaty. Bellamy went through all Clarke's propositions and shot a lot of them down, bringing up valid points. They didn't want to offer this new chief something they couldn't follow through on. And they didn't want to offer something too grand either. Neola had killed some of their allies. It was in their best interest to not forget that. If they became too friendly with Neola too fast, their remaining allies wouldn't like it.

It was a few hours before daylight when they finally felt they had discussed the subject enough. They went through countless angles and came up with multiple plans for the day.

They knew they needed at least a couple of hours sleep, but they still needed to speak to Miller and Harper.

The two soldiers were at Bellamy's door within minutes of being called.

As they entered the house, they saluted the King and Queen.

"At ease," ordered Bellamy. He had put on some clothes and looked halfway decent. Had it been anyone else, Bellamy would have put on his formal King wear. But since he regarded Miller and Monroe close friends, Bellamy's entire King attire was unnecessary.

Clarke came into the room wearing normal clothing as well. Her hair wasn't in multiple braids, but was let down. She stood beside her husband.

Miller and Harper's stances became relaxed, but their faces were still that of soldiers'. They knew they hadn't been called for a hang out. This was a private meeting. And private meetings with the King and Queen were always to be taken seriously.

It didn't take more than ten minutes to brief the two soldiers on the plan the two had cooked up. Miller and Harper didn't ask many questions; they knew the seriousness of the situation and agreed to do what they were told.

As the two soldiers began to head out of the King's room, Clarke reached out and took Miller's arm to hold him back.

Miller turned to his Queen. He looked a bit puzzled and waited patiently.

After countless battles and wars, Clarke still hadn't gotten used to the uneasy feeling she got whenever they were about to head outside their gates and into enemy territory. She doubted she ever _would_ get used to it. And while dozens of different worries circulated her thoughts, there was one concern that weighed more heavily on her heart.

She met Miller's eyes. "He dies, _we_ die."

There was a silent moment, and then Miller nodded in agreement. Yes, he understood the seriousness of keeping his leader safe from harm. He had been one of Bellamy's soldiers since they hand landed on earth and Miller planned on staying by the King's side until one of their lives ended.

Clarke felt the need to get the words out. "There's no one else that can physically protect him like you can," she said fiercely. "If something happens to you…you leave him vulnerable."

Miller got the message: don't be a hero; don't die. The King depended on him. "I'll keep him safe for you," he swore to the Queen, his friend.

Clarke was grateful that her friend was thinking of her, but this was much bigger than her. "He dies, _we_ die," she repeated with more fierceness. "It's not just about me. It's about our people."

Miller nodded once more.

She finally let go of his arm and allowed the two soldiers to exit.

Once they were outside, she noticed Bellamy was looking at her with a soft expression. He gave her a small and encouraging smile. "What do you say we get to bed? We got a long day ahead of us." He stretched out his hand to her.

She took it and allowed him to lead her back into the bed. She only bothered taking off her shoes. Taking off her clothes only took time away from being in her husband's arms. She wanted to take full advantage of the two hundred and five minutes she had before she set off to meet with Chief Neola.

Bellamy seemed to feel the same, because he too only took off his shoes. And didn't allow her to leave his arms for those two hundred and five minutes.

* * *

 **DATE** : 12/12/15

 **NOTE** : SOOOOOO, I know I said this was going to be a 6-chapter story, but in reality this has turned into 8 chapters (hopefully). The story should be completed and posted by the end of next week. I don't expect this story to go on more than 9 chapters, though.


	6. 5: The Chief, The King & Queen

**Chapter 5** : "The Chief, the King & Queen"

With the young grounder girl, Maple, in the lead, Clarke and her team noticed they were only several meters from reaching the East Forest boundary. The way they were able to tell this was in seeing a dozen warriors standing guard.

Potomac, Delphi, Lucas, and Glass, who all had their firearms drawn out, lifted them higher when they saw the warriors. They also grew closer to the Queen.

"Easy," Clarke said under her breath. She wanted a non-hostile environment when she met the leader of the East Forest clan. If her team didn't loosen up a bit, that wasn't going to happen. And she needed things to be calm when she spoke with Chief Neola; it was the only way to make a treaty.

Clarke's team slightly listened. Their weapons came down a bit, but they still stayed fairly close to her.

Clarke lifted her head a little higher, determined to make a fierce first impression on the new chief and her clan. She had no (visible) weapon on her, showing she was fearless. Some might think of her foolish to meeting with the enemy without a weapon, too, but she hoped the chief focused on the 'fearless' part.

Once they were a meter away from the warriors, Clarke came to a stop, as did her team. She looked at every single one of them dead in the eye. She didn't say a thing, allowing them to make the first move.

Finally, after several moments, one of the warriors took a step forward.

Clarke felt her team move the slightest inch closer to her. Their weapons stayed where they were, though.

"Queen Clarke?" asked the warrior, looking straight at her.

"Yes."

"Upon entering our land, do you promise to keep to my chief's request?"

"What would that be?"

"No king."

Without a beat and hesitation, Clarke nodded. "There's no king with me."

The warrior looked at the rest of her team. "Are these warriors the only ones you brought with you?"

"They are my guard. They have been with me the entire journey. Ask your girl," she said as she motioned towards the grounder girl who had made her way inside the boundary.

Clarke was smart. She knew how to word her responses, just in case.

The warrior nodded. "Follow me. The Chief will meet with you." He turned without another word and headed inside the boundary.

Clarke began to follow, her crew staying close.

A little more than fifteen minutes later, Clarke and her team saw the chief. She was standing amongst other warriors who had their swords drawn.

Clarke kept her head high and didn't allow the leader to intimidate her. Since the time Clarke had landed on Earth, she had met many leaders, presidents, chiefs, commanders, and chancellors. And out of all of them, this chief wasn't amongst the top ten who scared her—not in the slightest.

This chief looked to be in her mid 30s. She had short, jet-black hair, dark tanned skin, and tattoos all over her face. She looked tough, but not scary.

As Clarke and her team came close enough, she gave a greeting with a nod of her head. During her time in this forest, Clarke had learned that the grounders here had slightly different customs than the clans around Tondc. Seneca, a new member of her people, was a native of these forests and had taught Clarke everything about the forest people's customs and language. Through Seneca, Clarke knew that hand shaking was reserved only for allies. A slight and short bow of the head was the proper way to greet an important stranger with high respect. Seneca had emphasized to Clarke that if Chief Neola returned the nod, that was a good sign. If she didn't, then Clarke shouldn't expect for the meeting to go anywhere good.

Chief Neola simply stared at Clarke, no movement of the head.

 _Great_ , Clarke thought to herself. But she remained calm. She'd been in worst situations with much scarier leaders.

The chief slowly observed Clarke from head to toe. Immediately, Clarke could hear the heavy critiques by the looks Neola gave. After being leader this long, she thought she would get used to the looks and judgments, but she hadn't. It still annoyed her others thought of her too physically weak to lead such a great and powerful group of people.

Once again, Clarke made it her mission to sway a stranger's opinion of her. "We appreciate the welcome, Chief Neola. We were wondering when we would be able to sit down and talk." In using the term "we", Clarke made sure that Chief Neola understood that while she was physically meeting with only the female leader of Devarim, she was having a meeting with both King and Queen.

Chief Neola finally met Clarke's eyes. She looked annoyed. With a sneer, she spat at Clarke. "You deceived me, Queen of Devarim. Lied to me."

Clarke gave her a slightly puzzled look, but didn't say anything.

"We found your warriors," said Neola.

Clarke did her best to keep her face straight. She kept her eyes on Neola and hoped her team was doing the same. They had to appear to be puzzled by Neola's accusation because if they revealed too much emotion and worry, the people of the East Forest would think of them as deceitful.

Chief Neola lifted her right hand and snapped her finger in a demanding fashion.

From the corner of her eye, Clarke noticed a few figures coming out from the trees. Once they made their way into view, she knew exactly whom Neola was speaking of.

Neola stared harshly at the Queen. "You thought you could sneak in more of your men into my land? Bringing a second crew was not part of the deal."

Clarke raised her chin defiantly. "The only detail relayed to me was: no king. And from what everyone here can see, I held up my end of the bargain. There _is_ no king present." She stole a quick glance at the second crew.

Lincoln, Thax, and Roan's hands were tied behind their backs.

It had been Bellamy's idea to have a third team that would work as a decoy for Neola. Bellamy believed the new clan's leader would expect Clarke to bring extra backup since she would be without the king. With the decoy team "caught", Neola would let down her guard and this would allow Bellamy and his team to continue spying.

It was Clarke's idea on who should be a part of the decoy team. Thax was one of their youngest soldiers, age fourteen. But he was also the fastest. If something went wrong, he would certainly be able to sneak away from Neola and her clan. Roan was their best tracker; he would know where to travel along in the forest so they were sure to get caught. And everyone in the forest knew of Lincoln's strength and agility in the battlefield. He was considered to be the King and Queen's most valuable warrior. And he was. Bellamy hadn't wanted Lincoln to come to the meeting precisely for this reason. Bellamy worried that if something _did_ go wrong and all three teams were captured, Neola's clan would have three key members of Devarim in their custody.

The next in line to take up leadership amongst their people would be Octavia. And since she was Bellamy's sister and Lincoln's woman, her emotions would get in the way of her making rational decisions. This was another point Bellamy used as he fought against Clarke's idea. However, Clarke argued that having Lincoln be a part of the decoy team would solidify Neola's suspicions that a secret backup team was hidden in the forest. There _needed_ to have a key member of their people in that decoy team. Bellamy saw her point and finally agreed.

Clarke sent an irritated look at Chief Neola. "And I can assure you that they did not cross the boundary. Your men caught them right outside of it, did they not? It was _your_ warriors who brought mine into your village."

Chief Neola looked taken aback, but she didn't say a word because what Clarke had said was true.

Clarke kept her head high and her look harsh. "Do not _ever_ accuse me of being a liar or deceiver. Those are allegations I do not take lightly. Because you are new at being chief, I will not take it too personal. But as the leader of the East Forest, I suggest you get to know more about me and other potential allies in the area when meeting and speaking to them."

Chief Neola's nostrils flared in anger. Clarke knew that it was because she had just embarrassed her in front of her people. It might have been a foolish thing for Clarke to do, but she also needed to show she wasn't someone to be messed with.

"Are you sure of this?" challenged Chief Neola. "Are you certain your warriors did not sneak into my land without invitation?"

The new chief was walking on thin ice. To question a leader's control over his or her people was one of the biggest insults that could be given. Clarke remained calm. "My people might not like my commands, but they're loyal to me. They would not disobey a direct order. I spoke directly to them this morning before leaving our village and told them to keep close to me, but to wait outside the boundary. They were to stay there until I left the East Forest."

"And why did you feel the need to bring more men? Why keep them hidden?" Chief Neola asked, curiously.

"I do not know you, Chief Neola; therefore, I cannot trust you were not planning on killing me on my journey here. Especially when you requested I come without the King. We could not take any chances," Clarke answered honestly.

Chief Neola did not say anything for a long moment. She simply looked at Clarke, clearly trying to decide whether or not Clarke was telling the truth.

Finally, the chief spoke again. "What is the treaty you wish you talk about?" By changing the subject, Clarke knew that the chief decided to trust her…maybe.

For the next hour the two discussed their people and lands. Clarke came to learn who Chief Neola's second-in-command was and who the chief's most trusted advisors were. She learned a little more of what occurred within the clan that forced them into a civil war. The entire people still seemed a bit at odds with one another, but Chief Neola insisted this was only temporary.

Clarke listened intently. She had come learn that getting to know as much of your enemy was essential before making a treaty and deal. Clarke intended to keep her people alive with as little bloodshed as possible.

She hoped Chief Neola was the same.

* * *

 **DATE: 12/14/15**


	7. 6: My Queen Has That Effect

**AN:** Title is in reference to and somewhat mirrors episode 1x09: "Unity Day"... That line/observation Bellamy makes to Raven in regards to Clarke continues to make me smile. :)

* * *

 **Chapter 6** : "My Queen Has That Effect"

A group of three men and a woman hid deep in the trees within the East Forest. All had riffles drawn out and using the scope rings to keep an eye on the group of people who were about eight hundred meters away. The Queen seemed to be finishing her meeting with the East Forest Chief. Thanks to Seneca, all four of them had found the perfect place that kept them from being caught. They weren't supposed to be in the East Forest territory, after all.

The four soldiers were separated in two pairs. Seneca and Warren were a good thirty meters apart from Miller and King Bellamy. This distance allowed Miller and Bellamy to speak freely.

Although he was only in the close company of Miller, Bellamy kept the bottom half of his face and his head covered. One never knew when an immediate escape would take place. If Bellamy was caught, he had to keep his face hidden so no one knew his true identity.

"How much longer do you think this is going to go?" asked Miller as he patiently waited and kept his eye on his target.

Bellamy glanced quickly at Chief Neola. She looked almost the same as she had ten minutes ago: in deep thought. She didn't fully trust the Queen and was contemplating on whether to agree with the deal Clarke was making. She had been unmoved in the beginning of the meeting, but her harsh features had slightly relaxed.

"Give it another ten minutes," he said and immediately went back to observing the Queen.

Bellamy, Miller, Seneca, and Warren were separated in two pairs for a reason. Seneca and Warren were scanning and keeping a watch on Chief Neola's best warriors, in case any one of them decided to attack the Queen. Warren had the best eye and was the best of them behind a gun; he would be able to spot danger coming from any of Chief Neola's men and women. Seneca was extremely knowledgeable of all Neola's people. She knew whom Warren should keep an eye on.

Bellamy and Miller were focusing solely on the two opposing leaders. Miller had told Seneca and Warren that he would keep an eye on Queen Clarke while Bellamy (or Gaius, as Miller introduced Bellamy as to Seneca and Warren) was to keep an eye on Chief Neola. In reality, Bellamy was watching Clarke and Miller had his eye on Neola.

This had been a plan devised by Bellamy. He informed Clarke that while he and his team were hidden in the deep East Forest, he would be the one keeping an eye on her. He was, after all, the one who knew Clarke best. He could read her every facial expression and body language like a book. He would know by the simplest look or arm movement if Clarke felt she or her team was in danger.

"Anything new from Clarke?" asked Miller after a couple of minutes of silence.

At that moment, Bellamy noticed Chief Neola shake her head at something Clarke had just said. Clarke's eyes were focused, her facial expression serious, and her body steady (not too tense or too relaxed). She responded back to Neola; while Bellamy couldn't hear her, he could tell by Clarke's set jaw that her voice had become firm. She was using her Queen tone with the chief.

"Patient, determined, and stubborn as usual," Bellamy answered.

Miller cracked a smile. "So, ten more minutes and we'll be out of here."

Bellamy didn't respond back. He kept his eye on Clarke. He knew from first-hand experience how pushy Clarke could be sometimes. If she pushed too much….

There was silence for five minutes. Clarke was the one mainly speaking. Chief Neola's face softened a bit (Bellamy had stolen a few quick glances at her).

Miller spoke once more. "I think the chief is coming to an agreement."

Bellamy turned to Neola, who was now nodding her head. Clarke wore a small look of triumph in her face. He checked his watch.

"Fifty-two minutes," Miller said as he checked his own watch. He seemed to be thinking the same thing Bellamy. "Not her best, but still can't deny the fact that it's amazing she persuaded a new chief to agree to a treaty that quickly."

Bellamy couldn't say he was fully surprised by this outcome. He had his doubts about this meeting at first, of course, but after discussing this at length with Clarke last night, his mood has swayed. "My Queen has that effect," he said with pride.

He, more than anyone, knew how persuasive Clarke could be. She spoke and preached of peace when everyone wanted to use force and violence. They laughed at her ideals, but to their shock, Clarke usually convinced even the worst skeptics in the end.

Bellamy went back to keeping an eye on Clarke. He wasn't going to take any chances. Not until he saw Clarke come out of the East Forest boundary with her team and the decoy team would Bellamy let down his guard.

~t~t~t~t~t~t~t~

The chief bowed slightly to Clarke, a small sign of a respect. Neola didn't fully bow her head, but Clarke didn't protest, it was a hell of a lot more than what she received in the beginning of their meeting.

"I look forward to meeting you once again, Queen Clarke," Chief Neola said.

Clarke bowed her head fully. "As do I." She looked squarely into Neola's eyes. "And next time we do meet, King Bellamy _will_ be in attendance."

Neola looked to stiffen at the mention of Clarke's co-leader. "Of course. I hope you understand the reason I only wished to speak with you."

Clarke was patient. "I do not understand, actually. Please explain."

Neola had a look of irritation in her eyes. She took a deep breath and was quiet for a moment, as if trying to choose the right words. "King Bellamy does not have the best reputation. He comes across as _a…passionate_ leader. I could not risk it. I hear you to be more reasonable."

Clarke couldn't deny that she didn't find it irritating the way Bellamy was being described. Sure, it had been an agreement she and Bellamy had come up with so as to instill some respectable fear in their enemies and allies alike. Bellamy played the role as the potent leader who gave vigorous orders in the battlefield. As Bellamy had told her long ago: who they were and who they needed to be to survive were two different things. However, it didn't stop Clarke from loathing the truth.

She stayed physically calm, though. She decided to use reason with Neola instead. "Many would describe you in the same light, Chief Neola. What occurred here in the East Forest this moon cycle could paint _you_ as… _passionate_ as well."

Neola's irritation grew more tense. "I did what I needed to in order to secure the safety of my people."

Now that they had come to a treaty, Clarke felt she could speak a little more honestly to the chief of the East Forest Clan. "As King Bellamy does. But he still respects simple conducts. Never was he the first to disrespect or attack or betray the enemy during a peace meeting. He reserves his anger for the battlefield. But excluding him only tests that anger of his. It is a sign of disrespect."

Neola's guard came down for a small fraction of a second. Clarke knew what must have been going on in her head. Disrespecting the King of Devarim might have been the worst decision to have made as a first time chief. But Neola's features went back to neutral.

"That had not been my intention," she said to Clarke.

Clarke slightly nodded in agreement. She checked her watch quickly. "My team and I should be going. King Bellamy and I will send word of when we can meet next. This time, it will be in our land." It wasn't a question, but an almost command.

She didn't wait for Neola's response. She turned to the men who were holding her other team captive. "Will you please release my soldiers?"

The East Forest Clan turned to their chief, who gave them the go-ahead.

Lincoln, Thax, and Roan were immediately freed. They all slowly made their way to their queen.

Clarke gave a final goodbye to the East Forest Clan and began to lead the way out of their territory, never looking back

~t~t~t~t~t~t~t~

Bellamy noticed Miller became a bit tense next to him as he watched Clarke leave Neola's presence. Something was wrong. Bellamy snapped his attention to where Miller's was.

Using his scope ring, he noticed Chief Neola speaking privately to one of her warriors. Bellamy immediately tapped Miller.

Once he had Miller's attention, Bellamy motioned towards the second team.

Miller knew what Bellamy was silently telling him. The soldier got on his walky. "Pan, who is that?" he asked Seneca, using her code name.

Seneca knew who Miller was referring to. "Shenan. Her close confidant."

Miller and Bellamy exchanged a look of worry. _What could Neola possibly be discussing with her confidant in secret as Clarke was leaving_?

Their attention went back to Neola and Shenan. The confidant seemed to be hesitating; it was clear Neola had just given him an order he was not comfortable with. Neola gave him a stern look. Finally, the warrior Shenan, gave a curt nod and he went over to two warriors, whispering to them. The warriors nodded at his orders and followed him as he walked deep into the forest.

"Shit." Bellamy knew trouble was heading Clarke's way. He packed up his gear as soon as he could as he spatted orders to Miller. "We'll move ahead and keep an eye on Clarke and the teams. Have Warren and Seneca keep an eye on Shenan. No sudden and rash movements."

Miller got on his walky and began to relay to his two teammates the orders that were given to him by the King.

Bellamy was as careful as he could be as he moved down the tree. His instincts had been right. Neola was not to be trusted. There were some people Clarke couldn't fully convert.

The moment he got onto the ground, he hurried and kept Clarke within his sight.

* * *

 **Date:** 12/19/15

 **NOTE:** So...I lied. This story is going to take a little longer to finish. I'm hoping to have the 8th chapter up by Monday and I will be posting up an epilogue by next Sunday. The holidays are coming much too quickly!


	8. 7: Don't Be Stupid

**Chapter 7** : "Don't Be Stupid"

As Clarke walked nearer to the East Forest boundary, Clarke felt a prickle up her spine. Something in her gut told her something was off. She was being closely watched.

She slowed down her steps and allowed herself to get closer to Lincoln and Potomac.

The warriors noted this, but said nothing. Their grip did tighten around their weapons, however.

"We're being watched," Clarke said in a low whisper, low enough for only the two of them to hear her.

They didn't say a word, but immediately jumped into action.

Lincoln began to take the lead; keeping watch on anything he could set his eyes on.

Potomac kept to the Queen's side and silently signaled the other warriors and soldiers to be on alert.

They drew closer to the boundary, but everything physically remained unchained. No movement in the trees, no new noises. Everything seemed too calm. But Clarke's instincts were warning her not to be deceived. They were going to be ambushed.

"It's going to happen outside the boundary." She said this more to herself than anyone else.

She did her best to stay calm; it would only freak out the warriors and soldiers if she let it be physically known that she was worried. She caught herself scanning the forest, not to seek the enemy, but in seek of her husband.

Was he somewhere near? Did he know she was being followed? Was he keeping a close eye on them or her?

Then, more paranoid thoughts surfaced: had he been caught? Killed? Dammit, why had she agreed to his stupid idea of going her? And why the hell had she made a demand of the East Forest Clan chief?

When she had mentioned to Chief Neola that she and Bellamy would send word as to when they should next meet, Clarke had intended to make it sound more like a question. However, she had been so bothered by Neola's attitude towards Bellamy that she hadn't been able to contain her anger. Had Clarke only added some honey into her tone, perhaps Neola wouldn't have felt disrespected in front of her people. Perhaps Neola wouldn't have felt the need to kill Clarke…because Clarke was sure that's what Neola intended on doing now.

Now, thanks to her lapse of control, she, her team, and Bellamy were in danger.

Once she and her people were outside the East Forest, she noticed the movement.

Both teams immediately gravitated to her side and raised their weapons to the warriors coming out of the woods.

Clarke noticed the warrior Shenan leading the pack of East Forest clan members towards her. She took a step forward and addressed her team.

"Don't fire," she ordered. She hoped Bellamy and the hidden team that was hidden in the woods was ok knew that she was addressing them as well, especially Bellamy.

The warriors and soldiers did as they were told, but all kept their weapons pointed to their foes.

Clarke took a few steps closer to Shenan. "What's the meaning of this? Chief Neola and I came to an agreement."

Shenan's face was set, giving no emotion. "She changed her mind."

Clarke shook her head. "That is a _very_ bad idea. The entire East Forest Clan _heard_ the agreement; you think my murder is going to go over their heads—just because you killed me outside of the boundary?" She felt herself get back in control and tried to use reason and logic.

By now, Clarke found it apparent the East Forest Clan hadn't come to know Bellamy and his team were nearby; otherwise, they would have brought him out to her. The East Forest Clan would have used the fact that Bellamy and Clarke lied to Chief Neola. The East Forest Clan chief would have been justified to have Clarke killed had they found Bellamy.

No, Bellamy was safe. And watching her. Clarke was sure of it. He was being smart at the moment, holding back and trusting Clarke had the situation handled.

Clarke went back to focusing on Shenan.

Shenan didn't answer Clarke's rhetorical question.

Clarke shook her head and tried to reason with the man in front of her. She had heard of him from plenty of grounders in the forest. Shenan had been a confidant of Chief Boone, the previous leader of the East Forest Clan before his people turned on him and elected Neola their new leader.

"Shenan, you were in disagreement with Chief Boone's ways. He, too, broke treaties and promises—that's why the people turned on him. They couldn't trust him. Do this—kill me and my people—and nights from now, you'll be in the same place you were just a moon ago." Clarke didn't blink as she stared intently at Shenan. She needed him to see reason.

A flicker of an emotion Clarke couldn't pinpoint flashed in his eyes. "With all due respect, Queen Clarke, you do not know a thing about me," he said as he raised his arrow at her.

Every member of her team turned to Shenan, ready to kill him and wouldn't wait for Clarke to order them to.

Clarke needed to change this man's mind, quick. "But I do," Clarke said confidently. "I know a lot about you, Shenan. I know you were part of the movement against Boone. You knew he was leading you down a path of destruction. It was only a matter of time before the West Forest Clan and the Cavers grew tired of him and destroyed your people. You, with a handful of others planned the death of Chief Boone."

His hands shook as he kept his arrow pointed at her. "You have spies within my people?" he demanded, sounding angry and betrayed.

Clarke shook her head. "No. _Allies_ , not spies. I promise you. They reported to me and King Bellamy the worries they had about Boone. That is all. They have all spoken highly of you."

This was true. Clarke and Bellamy had half a dozen allies in the East Forest Clan who all agreed there was no one their people trusted more than Shenan. After the civil war, the people of the East Forest had actually hoped Shenan would have been voted the chief, but he had declined. The people's next choice had been Neola. But the people had their doubts about her. She sometimes was too proud and emotional and made impetuous decisions—like now: having Clarke killed for disrespecting her in front of her people.

Shenan still hadn't shot the arrow, which was a good sign. Clarke needed to press on. "That is why you haven't yet shot that arrow at me, Shenan. It is because you know it would be the biggest mistake your people could make. Shoot me, and you have sealed the annihilation of your people. King Bellamy would know who killed me and my team by sundown. It wouldn't take long for him to gather all of our warriors and come marching straight into East Forest and destroy everyone in sight. The West Forest Clan and Cavers would back him up. Even the Moomaws would join him without being asked. We've held a tight alliance with them for a very long time."

There was hesitation in Shenan now that she mentioned the second most powerful clan in the forests. It was no secret that the East Forest Clan feared the Moomaws more than anyone else. On more than one occasion, the Moomaws had come close to killing the entire population of the East Forest.

Clarke could practically hear Shenan weighing his options. Either disobey his leader and allow Clarke to live (which would mean he would be killed immediately by Neola for disobeying a direct order) or he could kill Clarke and sign off the lives of his people.

Another moment passed until Shenan finally moved. He had made his decision, and Clarke knew what it was. She waited.

Swiftly and quickly, he moved his bow and arrow a couple of centimeters to Clarke's right and fired.

Clarke didn't even blink. She knew that was coming. Behind her, she could hear one of the East Forest Clan warriors drop to the floor in a matter of seconds, dead. Her eyes remained on Shenan.

Shenan finally lowered his weapon. "He was much too close to Neola—too loyal," he said with a heavy heart.

Clarke nodded. She understood. Shenan had just killed one of his own people for the greater good of his village. She knew how difficult this was for him. Knew from first hand experience.

"I pledge my allegiance to you, Queen Clarke, and to King Bellamy." Shenan gave her a most respectful bow.

She bowed back.

The rest of the warriors seemed surprised by Shenan's kill, but said nothing.

Shenan ordered his fellow warriors to wrap the body of their fellow warrior and ordered them to retreat back to their home. He turned one last time to Clarke. His heart was broken by the cruel act he had just committed, but he also did not seem to have regretted it.

Clarke simply nodded to him.

She turned back to her warriors and soldiers when Shenan and his men were out of sight. She began to lead the way back home.

They all followed faithfully.

~t~t~t~t~t~t~t~

"That was close," Miller breathed out as he finally lowered his weapon.

Seneca and Warren nodded as they too lowered their weapons.

"That was Tyro who Shenan killed— _very_ loyal to Neola. Shenan had good reason to kill him. If he hadn't Tyro would have killed Clarke himself. And without the say-so by Shenan," said Seneca to her team.

"What's going to be of Shenan now?" asked Warren.

Seneca thought. "Kill the chief. Clarke is right: Neola will bring an end to her people. And will make many enemies with the surrounding villages. Shenan has to lead. As much as he might not want to, he has no choice."

They were quiet for a moment as they all played out in their heads how Shenan was going to kill his leader. It would be the second leader one in a little over a month he had killed. But he would still be followed. His people would still want and trust him.

Finally, Warren snapped them out of it, "We should follow."

Seneca followed Warren's lead.

But as they walked away, Miller and Bellamy stayed back. Bellamy wasn't done with the task at hand. They weren't out of the woods, yet.

Miller turned to Bellamy, who still hadn't lowered his riffle. His focus was still on Shenan, following the grounder move deeper into the East Forest.

Once Warren and Seneca were out of sight, Miller was able to speak to Bellamy in private. "I think we should follow Clarke now, man."

"Not until I know this dick isn't going to come back for her," Bellamy's voice contained a dose of venom.

This tended to happen when someone raised his or her weapon on his queen.

Miller didn't say another word. He patiently waited for a few minutes, allowing Bellamy to follow Shenan in silence.

Miller had come to finally learn that whenever Clarke's life was seriously threatened in the presence of Bellamy, it was best to allow the King some distance and silence to calm down. Nothing threw the leader off more.

Finally, after a few minutes of Shenan disappearing from his sight, Bellamy lowered his weapon. Without speaking to Miller, he walked towards Clarke and the teams.

It had taken a great deal to not pull that trigger. He really wanted to do it the grounder the moment the arrow had been lifted at Clarke's direction, but he had kept his cool.

He could clearly hear Clarke warn him not to pull the trigger; it would have been a horrible idea. Acting on impulse had never been the best thing to do.

So, he had taken a deep breath. And waited.

And thank the gods he had waited.

Clarke was self-sufficient. She knew how to wiggle her way out of any situation. She had managed to convince Shenan to spare her life and her teams'. And in turn, spared his own. Bellamy would not have wasted a second in shooting Shenan had Shenan shot Clarke instead one of his own men.

It was a good thing Bellamy had seen Shenan's quick movement. It had happened so quickly, that if he had blinked, he would have missed it….

As Bellamy walked, he tried to not think of the fact that he had been close (yet again) to losing her. So damn fucking close…..

Gods, he couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

 **DATE:** 12/21/15

 **NOTE** : Epilogue will be posted on Sunday. It's short and sweet with cute fluff.


	9. Epilogue: Just Another Day

**Epilogue** : "Just Another Day…."

Clarke was the last to arrive home. There had been much to report to the council, and because it was believed Bellamy was out on a hunting trip with Harper until late tonight, Bellamy was home by the time she entered the house.

Hands were upon her face before the door closed.

Lips took possession of her own.

She tasted his worry, his relief in the embrace. And if she was being honest, his worry and relief was met with her own.

Even though their lives were threatened on at least once a week, neither of them had gotten used to it.

The intensity of the kiss began to slow down by him. Now that he had her in his arms, and knew she was safe and alive, he could enjoy her.

His pecked her nose. Traced down her left cheek. Lingered on her beauty mark that settled on the top left of her upper lip.

When he somewhat had quenched his thirst of her, he settled his forehead upon hers and breathed her in. He kept his eyes closed, wanting to wash away the day from his memory. He concentrated hard on focusing on the happiness of the moment and did his best to erase how he had been feeling hours ago.

Her eyes were open she reached up and placed her fingers upon his own face, lightly touching his countless freckles. Her eyes went a little north and observed his internal conflict. There were creases at the end of his eyebrows. His lips were set in place. His jaw was tightening. His breathing was heavy.

Gods, he had been really worried. She should have guessed. She hadn't been that close to an enemy's weapon in a while.

As she thought this, her fingers traveled down his neck and into his chest. She unbuttoned his uniform jacket and shirt and took off the undershirt he wore underneath. He allowed her, meanwhile still keeping his eyes closed.

Once his top half was completely naked, Clarke pressed her fingertips on the fresh scar he had on the middle of his chest. It hadn't been that long ago when he had been so close to death. Her heart had nearly broken, seeing him so helpless. His blood all over her hands, her clothes. It had been one of the most terrifying moments she had lived through.

Today her physical health had not gone through what he had, but emotionally, he still felt terror at seeing her so close to danger.

His hands came to the back of her head and pulled her up. His lips awaited hers.

When he pulled from her, he finally opened his eyes. His worry had still not gone again. His jaw had relaxed a bit and his creases had gone away. But the fear was still there.

She knew she was breaking their rule. But she didn't care. He needed this.

 _They_ needed this.

Clarke met his eyes with hers. "I'm fine," she said softly.

It was like she broke something in him with her words. His eyes filled with tears. However, they didn't come down because he refused to allow them to.

He didn't say a word because she knew he was afraid to. If he spoke at this moment, he would lose it. Lose the control he had come to master.

She soothed his face lovingly. "You planned everything well. Having the decoy team there worked out perfectly. It kept Neola from looking too closely. It allowed you to keep an eye on us." She needed him to know this because she knew he would beat himself later at night. He would be replaying the day in his head and thinking of different things he should have or could have done to keep this from happening.

"Knowing you were there when Shenan had the arrow pointed at me, made me feel safe. You wouldn't let anything happen to me—not if you could help it. With you so close by, I never feel in full danger."

His expression softened. He knew she wasn't lying to him.

They knew each other too much to ever lie to one another anymore. They knew how much they each meant to the other. They knew they made the other stronger and better. They each knew how they needed one another. How much they _wanted_ the other.

For the next several moments, neither said anything. Clarke wanted to stay quiet as Bellamy came to his senses and became calm.

Finally, when he was ready, he spoke, "If Neola is not dead by sundown, I'm going up there with Miller and speaking to her myself."

He was being King again.

She understood. She kept her arms around him, not ready to let him go.

"Shenan will have taken care of her by then," she said. "We'll contact our allies the day after tomorrow. There's going to be a lot going on within the clan. Allow them to settle it amongst themselves first." As Queen, she was bringing in reasoning.

He considered this. "We'll give them a fortnight to figure things out, but Neola _has_ to be gone," he said with determination and his jaw set. His mind was made up and he wasn't going to budge. "She tried killing you. We can't forget that." He meant ' _I_ can't forget that', Clarke knew. "There's at least a dozen of us that witnessed it. We can't look weak, Clarke. We have to take this serious."

Clarke agreed. "We'll go to the East Forest together and make sure Neola's out of power. If not, then we'll let the people know that we're going to be cutting trades from them. They need our supplies in order to make them feel safe against the cavers."

Bellamy nodded. "We'll take Lincoln with us. And Miller and Octavia. They'll understand the importance when they see other key members of our people there."

They were quiet once again, but still had their arms around one another.

They had said what they needed to and wanted to leave the outside world behind once again. At least for an hour.

Bellamy leaned in to her again, giving her a genuine smile. He knew how much she loved to see his smiles, for they were rare in the outside world.

He hugged her tightly. "How was your day?" There was playfulness in his voice. After the kind of day they had, he wanted to lighten things up.

She felt herself laugh for the first time that day.

His smile only grew.

"Just another day in the ground," she said with honesty. And with all the love she had for him, she leaned into him. Being who he was, he kept her in his arms. He took her weight and made her feel safe.

And being who _she_ was, she made him feel as if he was enough. Every version of him: the rigorous King, the passionate lover, the compassionate husband, the viscous partner—they were all versions she loved and appreciated. They all made her feel safe.

* * *

 **NOTE** : Thank you to every person who gave this story a chance. I hope to continue writing on The 100 universe sometime in the future. The show has instantly become one of my favorites and is currently my obsession.

 **DATE:** 12/28/15

25 more days! :D


End file.
